Tigerleaf Mountain (Viridian)
Legacy |governorname=Qvintus }} Tigerleaf Mountain is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural Resources They can be bid at the market. Buildings ;Apothecary : (bazaar) :Black Cat Potions (upgraded) :Painting the Roses White :Serendip Sorcery (upgraded) :Shiny House of Gaud in Acrylics :White Tiger (upgraded) ;Bank : Alpenglow Repository (upgraded) ;Commodities market : (upgraded) ;Distillery : Saucer of Milk 'n Rum (bazaar) :Burning Brewery (upgraded) : : :Eye of the Tiger (upgraded) :Frisky Whiskey (upgraded) :Growling Cat Alehouse : (upgraded) :Moe Rum Please (upgraded) :Mountain Lion Moonshine (upgraded) :Rude Rum (upgraded) :Sphynx Drinx :Thunderbrew (upgraded) ;Estate agent : Bobcat (upgraded) ;Furnisher : (bazaar) :Feline Furnishers (upgraded) :Finicky Furniture (upgraded) :Jinxed Bed Post :Venture Industries (upgraded) ; House The Cat's Meow|mansion|right}} ;Inn : Sword in the Stone (upgraded) ;Iron monger : Iron Tiger (bazaar) :Balls of Lego (upgraded) :Caress of Steel (upgraded) :Cat Me Some Slack (upgraded) :Claws (upgraded) :Copycat (upgraded) :Crazy Cougar (upgraded) :The Epic Anvil (upgraded) :Going Ballistic (upgraded) :High Taxes (upgraded) :Hunting Sea Otters Smithy (upgraded) :Iron Fang (upgraded) :Iron Lion (upgraded) : (upgraded) :Iron Nuts :Irons Roar (upgraded) :Golden Collar (upgraded) :Golden Hammer (upgraded) :One Last Shot (upgraded) :Outlet of Irony (upgraded) :Poke Balls (upgraded) :Poor Parrot's Shot Shoppe (upgraded) :Puma Blades (upgraded) :Royal Blades and Balls (upgraded) :Sabertooth (upgraded) :Shooters (upgraded) :Tasmanian Tiger (upgraded) :Thor's Hammer (upgraded) :Tigerpride (upgraded) :Vulcan's Grotto (upgraded) ;Palace : (upgraded) ;Shipyard : Puss in Ships (bazaar) :Anchors Away (upgraded) :Booty Haul (upgraded) :Brigs, Frigs, & Pigs (upgraded) :Friggin Thundercats (upgraded) :Get Off My Boat (upgraded) :Hunting Sea Otters Dock (upgraded) :The Naughty Shipmaster (upgraded) : (upgraded) :Ship of the Lion (upgraded) :Tide Me Up (upgraded) :Tugs and Thugs (upgraded) :Ship Happens (upgraded) :Vessels of Valhalla (upgraded) ;Tailor : The Cat's Pyjamas (bazaar) :The Catwalk (upgraded) :Cheap Suits (upgraded) :Cinnabar Clothing Company (upgraded) :Clothe The Beast (upgraded) :Cotton Balls (upgraded) :Cursed Threads (upgraded) :Da Vinci Clothes (upgraded) :Hunting Sea Otters Rags (upgraded) :Killer Looks (upgraded) :Narcissistic Aristocats (upgraded) : (upgraded) :Tight Fit (upgraded) :We Got Swagger (upgraded) ;Weavery : Montagna Della Tigrefoglio Copre (bazaar) :Fuchsia Fibers and Fabrics (upgraded) :Hunting Sea Otters Sails (upgraded) :Leopard Prints (upgraded) :Loominates (upgraded) :Mountains of Cloth (upgraded) :The Silver Lining (upgraded) :Tigerstripe (upgraded) :Yarn Balls (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings: :Cursed Cutters (upgraded shipyard) :Decorium (upgraded furnisher) :Dhow'n and Dirty (upgraded shipyard) :Feline Frigs (upgraded shipyard) :Grand Friggin' Ships (upgraded shipyard) :Home Improvement (upgraded furnisher) : :Imperial Ocelots (explorers' hall) : : Junk In The Trunk|black market|dusted=yes}} :Lacoste (tailor) :Marquis Ships (upgraded shipyard) :Montanic Metals (upgraded iron monger) :Patented Patterns (upgraded weavery) :Potions of Wrath (upgraded apothecary) :Powerful, Pallet Potions (upgraded apothecary) :Sea Monster Clothes (tailor) :Ships R Us (upgraded shipyard) :Slack Tongue Clinic (iron monger) :Suits and Boots (upgraded tailor) :Tainted War Kittens (upgraded shipyard) :Wicked Witch's Potions (apothecary) History A tree near the northeastern rock area reads, "This island were fashioned by Sadiekate." The Tigerleaf Mountain market was created shortly after the ocean opened. On 2005-11-4, the island became home to the Onyx Greeting Association, an unofficial greeting group. Blockades Tigerleaf Mountain was the first island to open up to blockades outside the Jade Archipelago. - 2005-09-17, Imperial Coalition won Tigerleaf Mountain after three rounds against the flag Requiem. For rounds two and three, Requiem focused solely on sinking Imperial Coalition ships. - 2005-09-24, Imperial Coalition defended Tigerleaf Mountain after three rounds in a non-sinking blockade against the flag Requiem. Rounds 1 and 2 were very close and went to Imperial Coalition with slim margins of victory. Requiem did not seriously contest the island in round 3 due to a lack of sufficient manpower. - 2005-10-02 Imperial Coalition defended Tigerleaf Mountain after three rounds in a non-sinking blockade against the flag Infierno De los Diablos. This was a practice blockade of sorts for Infierno De los Diablos. They attacked in the first round with two war frigates, two war brigs, and sloops. In the second round, they only used sloops. It was an experiment to see just how effective sloops would be in a blockade and to get some battle navigation experience for the navigators. The third round was changed slightly with the introduction of a few war brigs. - 2007-08-25, Imperial Coalition successfully defended Tigerleaf Mountain from The All-Consuming Flame, the flag of the Brigand King Azarbad the Great, in a three round sinking blockade. Azarbad's forces were rated at a strength of 20. During Round 1, the blockade bug that causes ships to lose connectivity between a ship's puzzles and a ship's cabilities struck. This allowed ships from both Imperial Coalition and The All-Consuming Flame to stall with damage and bilge rising and lead to several ships being sunk. The problem was corrected during the round and the blockade continued without further mishap. - 2008-07-06, Imperial Coalition successfully defended the island from Post Mortem and Look At Me - I'm God in a three-round sinking blockade. Look At Me - I'm God pulled out after Round 2 and Post Mortem lost around 14 Vessels. - 2008-07-13, Imperial Coalition successfully defended Tigerleaf Mountain from Look At Me - I'm God in a three-round sinking blockade. The contender pulled out after Round 2. - 2008-07-20, Look At Me - I'm God took Tigerleaf Mountain from Imperial Coalition in a three-round sinking blockade. Imperial Coalition pulled out after Round 1. Look At Me - I'm God became the first flag to blockade the same island against the same defenders 3 times in a row on back to back to back weekends. - 2009-01-18, the Brigand King flag, Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness, took the island in a three-round blockade. The blockade was provoked by a scuttle, and Look At Me - I'm God did not defend. - 2009-01-24, Sea Wrath took the island from the Admiral Finius in a three-round sinking blockade. - 2009-03-21, Sea Wrath successfully defend Tigerleaf Mountain from Vanguard in a three-round non-sinking blockade. Tainted Purity defended on behalf of Sea Wrath. - 2010-11-14, Legacy captured Tigerleaf Mountain from Chthonic Horde in a three-round sinking blockade.